Martyr
by Rizhall
Summary: A little fun bit that I wrote for the Valentines Day spirit, for Francys Pai   She uploaded one too, so go read it!  A brief little story showing the relationship between Cody and Jessica, of Final Fight. It was a fun bit. Reviews would be nice


_She was sixteen  
And six feet tall  
In a crowd of teenagers  
Coming out of the zoo._

It was a lonely day, like any other. I was away from what was a poor excuse of a home, growing bored of the life that this city presented to me. So long I've been without family... anyone to take care of me... anyone to love... Until the fateful day came...  
There she was... Tall, with smooth golden hair. In the city with no hope, where nothing good would come out, I saw the one glimmer of hope, that, with just it's presence, forced an odd smile on my face, as I was drawn closer to her...

_She stumbled  
Started to slip and fall  
Teeter tottered on the top  
Of patent leather shoes._

As life in the city was hard, I was able to roll by the hardships, after she accepted me into her life. So smooth... I thought life would be perfect from that point on. But as I knew it, life in this city would try to screw it up for me, when the day came that she was taken from me, by a group of everyday city gangsters... The one light that was given to me in this life, and even that was taken from me, from my shaky thing I called Life.

_I happen to catch her and said  
"maybe these ruby shoes are  
A little cumbersome for you."_

Just as everything else was taken from me, she was gone, but for once, I would not let it end that way. I chased and fought my way back to her, pushing through the dirty, grime darkness of this city, until finally, I found her, and with her future as my hope, I made a final stand, bringing her back, wiping the tears from her face, as the smile we shared was genuine, not the cheap, rehearsed crap you see from everyone else... But in the end, I knew that with me, she was always in danger, and my lifestyle would bring her to danger again... Jessica... Maybe this life of mine... Maybe it isn't for you...

_Maybe for you, now..._

_But not as shaky  
As I must've seemed  
Talking junk through her  
Giggle little teenage dream._

And as I stood there, with my back turned to her, I was faced with the most important decision of my life... She talked, and laughed, and smiled, talking of dreams and hopes, and visions of living a wonderful life with me... But to me, there was only the decision of putting her in danger, or to leave her, and keep the city safe just for her, shaking in my own shoes, as the decision broke me and my heart at once...

_And on the phone  
I could not compete  
My dumb luck  
Fake confidence  
Was getting weak._

With my back turned, I chose my path... The path to leave her... But as she spun me around, and attempted so hard to celebrate, I found my decision harder and harder to bear... To break her happiness, or to break her safety... either way, I would not be able to live with a piece of mind... As soon enough, she saw the concern in my face, and unable to say anything more, I turned away, running... Running from everything... Just as I had been doing for the rest of my life...

_And for a sec I thought I sounded sweet  
But sure enough  
In a gruff voice I heard myself speak..._

I was running... But this time, I wasn't running for myself... I wasn't running from my ability to do nothing for myself, but I was running to protect the person I loved the most. One heavy step after another, and behind me, I heard her own faint steps, following me lightly, but I would not turn around, until I was knocked down, with a slight hint of sense bashed into me, by my own best friend, and as I got up, I was faced by Jessica, and was forced to tell her myself, no longer able to run away...

_I could stay awhile_  
_But sooner or later I'll break your smile _  
_And I can tell a joke _  
_But one of these days I'm bound to choke _  
_And we might share a kiss _  
_But I feel like I can't go Through with this _  
_And I bet we could build a home _  
_But I know the right thing For me to do _  
_Is to leave you alone_

With the wind knocked out of me, I now stood in front of her again... This time, there was no smiling, or celebrating, but only the fragile look of concern that decorated her beautiful face. I wanted to make her smile... I wanted to make her happy... But for how long could I keep up this game of mine, trying to hide my pitiful lifestyle from her, while being with her, only putting her in danger...  
Even now, as she cried in my arms, I felt the blood slip from my fake smile... As hard as I tried, there would be no way for me to protect this life she wants... The only way I can do that... is to let her go... I looked at her, and before I could say a thing, I felt her lips against mine... Despite the time we've been together, I've never felt so at peace... But the peace would be short lived... It was time to turn around and let her go... And this time, there would be no running... I had to tell her...

_I'm beginning to like you _  
_So you probably won't get _  
_What I'm going to do._

I looked into her eyes... and she looked back at me, giving me the attention that I probably wanted my whole life... "Jessica... I love you... I really do..." My words were soft, and spoken with truth, but she shook her head, knowing I was getting ready to break things between us... Those eyes, so shiny and glimmering with hope so long ago, now looked at me with a haunted, scared look... A look that broke my heart, and made me feel like crap, knowing it was my own fault...

_I'm walking away from you _  
_It probably don't make _  
_No sense to you._

"I want to protect you... But as long as crime still floods the streets... There's no way we can go back to that life style... Because of that, I have to keep fighting... To make life better for all of us... Not just me and you..."

_But I'm trying to save you _  
_From all of the things that_  
_I'll probably say or do._

"... And because I have to fight, I have to leave you... Being with me will not serve you well... I'm a target now, and as long as I continue to fight, I can no longer be with you... And that's why I am trying to protect you..." And with my final words, I let her slip from my arms. She dropped to her knees, and as much as I wanted to pick her up, and comfort her, I couldn't... I didn't have it in me... I didn't deserve to... and all I did was turn around, and again, I walked away...

_I'll probably do, now._

_I could stay awhile _  
_But sooner or later I'll break your smile _  
_And I can tell a joke _  
_But one of these days I'm bound to choke _  
_And we might share a kiss _  
_But I feel like I can't go Through with this _  
_And I bet we could build a home _  
_But I know the right thing For me to do _  
_Is to leave you alone_

I could have been just like any other city scum... I could have stayed with her, and used her with no regard for her own safety... But that wasn't the life I wanted...  
I could have tried to protect her... But she'd already been targeted once, and now with me as their target, her life would've only be put to more danger...  
So I walked my own path... a path that put me in danger, but at least, I did so knowing I kept others dear to me safe...  
And because of that, I closed my eyes to the past, and opened again, surrounded by my enemies, all of whom wanted me dead... I left my calm, happy life with Jessica, so I could protect her, while pretending to enjoy this life that I chose... This life of fighting...

_You'll probably call me a fool _  
_And say I'm doing exactly _  
_What a coward would do._

With each punch I threw, it felt easier and easier to leave that life behind. But always, I thought about you... Wondered, what you would think, if you saw me now... The very thing I fought to protect you from... and now, I was just like them, the cowards who did nothing but fight... and in a strange way, I liked the thrill it brought me, hiding my feelings from the heartache that scarred me...

_And I'm beginning to like you _  
_It's a shame _  
_What a lame way to live _  
_But what can i do?_

I love you... What a stupid thought to have, but it's how I still feel. But this life that followed me... I wondered again, if you saw me... Would you accept me? The thought was brief, and I knew that, no matter how hard I tried, there was now way I could turn around and go back... There was no way I could live that life you dreamed of... So all I could do was continue to fight, until everyone in front of me was knocked out, and eventually I too would close my eyes...

_Well I hope you appreciate _  
_What I do..._

I thought again... What had I done with my life... I threw everything I loved, and everything I wanted, to protect all those very things I threw away... But there was no regret in my head, as I knew that, even without me, you could live a happy life... and finally, I opened those eyes, leaning close, and holding those cold steel bars that imprisoned me, and just like before, I was alone... And to myself, I whispered for you...

_"I'm a martyr for my love for you..."_


End file.
